


The Lost Prince

by heirofsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anastasia AU, Ben/Kylo as Anastasia, F/M, Fairly close to the film, Finn as Vlad, Han and Leia are good parents in this, Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Leia as the Grand Dutchess, M/M, Poe as Sophie, Rey as Dimitri, mentions of sith/first order, no rasputin like character, no snoke or hux, with some differences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heirofsolo/pseuds/heirofsolo
Summary: So many lives were destroyed that night.What had always been was now gone forever.And Ben,my only son,I never saw him again.





	The Lost Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I would first like to say that I am not a writer of any decent caliber. My only writing experience is roleplaying on tumblr, which isn't saying much. 
> 
> Anyway, please take note that the age difference between Ben and Rey is much smaller than in the films, how much so I'll leave up to you. This isn't beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes. I don't know if I'll write more to this because, like I said, not a strong writer. However, if there is enough interest, I'll consider it.

_There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties._

* * *

   
Queen Leia let her gaze sweep across the unnecessarily large ballroom, so many smiling faces, a welcome sight. The war that had been going on since before her birth had ended over a decade ago, allowing for peace to reign throughout the galaxy. At the time, nothing had been certain. Not victory, nor survival. Yet the rebellion pushed through, finally putting an end to the darkness that threatened to consume everything in its path. While many had lost loved ones, as did the queen herself, she also gained much more. A brother she never knew, a man whose stubbornness rivaled her own, and something Leia cherished above all else.  
  


* * *

_We were celebrating the 15th year since the end of The Galactic War, a grand time indeed. And, that night, no star burned brighter than that of our dear Ben, my only son._

* * *

 

“I have no clue how you stand these things.” The woman jumped slightly at the voice so close to her ear, but quickly relaxed upon seeing its owner, her husband. That didn’t mean she couldn’t be cross with him. A smack to the chest and a roll of her eyes said more than words ever could. “Late, as always.”

“Better late than never, right?” Han shrugged, taking his seat next to Leia.

“He’s been waiting. You’ve missed so much already.” There was no need to elaborate whom she was speaking of. Her husband couldn’t help but sigh. “I know, I know. Just let me do this next job, then I’ll take a break.”

“That’s what you always say.”

“I mean it." He assured, "You’re right, I’ve missed so much of his life. It may not seem like I care, but you know I do. If you would just let him come along-”

“No.” Leia snapped, eyes narrowed at her husband. “Ben’s place is here. Once he’s older, perhaps, but not now.” Deciding not to press the issue, Han backed down.

“Papa!” A small voice rang out, causing the pair to search the crowd for its source. Before they could blink, a young boy had launched himself into Han, latching on tight. “You made it! I knew you would.” He chuckled, ruffling the child’s raven hair. “Did you bring me something back?”

Han glanced at his wife, seeing her look of disapproval. His ‘gifts’ were never really age appropriate. “Not this time, kid. I’ll get you something nice when I come back next.” Realizing his error, the man winced before glancing down. Ben’s eyes were wide, hurt evident in his gaze.

“You’re leaving again.” The boy quickly cast his eyes down, “I thought you were staying.”

“I am.” Han insisted, “Just one more job and then I’ll stay for so long you’ll beg me to leave.” He hoped the attempted humor would cheer up the boy, but it was clear something more was needed. “Tell you what.” Reaching into his pocket, the man retrieved a pair of gold dice connect by a chain. “You hold onto these for me. That way you know I’ll come back.” Ben stared in awe, knowing how his father felt about the trinket. A small hand reached out, hesitantly grasping the dice, as if afraid they would shatter. “Can you take care of it for me?” Han brushed away dark locks that had fallen in his son’s eyes.

“Yes, Papa.” The boy replied, determined to not let his father down. The pair smiled at one another before the smaller wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. Leia couldn’t help but smile either, happy that they were connecting for once. Wiping away a non-existent tear, the woman cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the two seated nearby. “I have a gift for you as well, sweetheart.” Ben’s eyes lit up, clambering off his father in order to stand beside her.

“What is it? What is it?” The boy chattered, bouncing on his heels. Leia chuckled, reaching under her chair for a small box.  
  


* * *

  _He begged his father not to leave again, so I had a very special gift made for him to make the separation easier._

* * *

 

Inside lay a silver bracelet, simple yet elegant. The boy frowned slightly, glancing at his mother in confusion. “Mama, only girls wear stuff like that.”

“You mean girls like Rey?” She teased, noticing her son’s cheeks changing color. The girl in question was a young servant, one whom Ben had taken quite a shine to. It warmed her heart to see that he didn’t care about social standings, that he felt himself better than others because of his title. Rey was an orphan, found wandering the streets half starved. She was among the handful of children the queen let reside in her home, having them do small chores in exchange for food and a warm bed. At least until a family could take them in. That was what she always hoped for.

“Read the inside. I’m sure that will change your tune.” Taking the bracelet, Ben turned it in his hands, squinting to read the small print. “Together on Naboo.” A moment passed before a small gasp escaped him. “Really? Oh, Mama!” Arms wrapped around the woman’s neck, the two together in a loving embrace. Leia knew her son tired of the hustle and bustle of the court, as she herself did. They had discussed returning to Naboo, where her mother had been Queen, and living a simpler life. Husband and wife had agreed, it would be the best place to raise their son. 

 

* * *

  _But we would never be together on Naboo, for the last remnants of a darkness thought passed had descended upon our family._

* * *

 It was an ambush. A small group looking to avenge their fallen lord. They knew it was in vain, but taking out some was better than none at all. The ballroom that was, only moments before, full of music and laughter, had erupted into chaos. People screaming, crying, desperately searching for their loved ones in an attempt to escape. As soon as the attack began, Leia scooped up her son, holding the boy close while looking for a way out. 

"Over here!" The sound brought her eyes to an area behind the throne. Rey, the servant girl, beckoned them, holding open a door hidden in the wall. A secret passage way, how could she not have known? Hesitating, Leia glanced over at her husband, blaster in hand. "Han!" She yelled, willing him to follow.  

"Take Ben and get out. I'll catch up." He shouted back, not once looking away from the battle. There was no point in arguing, she just had to hope that he would be true to his word. Setting down her son, the pair crawled through opening, Rey closing it behind them. Before she could, Leia stopped her, one hand able to support the girl's entire body. "What are you doing?" 

"I'll keep them from following. You have to go, now!" With as much strength she could must, Rey closed the door tight, letting a curtain fall in front to conceal it. Turning to run, she halted at the sight before her. Ben's father, dead. A shot straight through the heart. A single tear had yet to form when a blow to her head cause the world to be covered in darkness.

 

* * *

_From that moment on, a spark of tragedy was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever._

* * *

 

The star port was crammed with people, news of the attack having quickly spread. Leia's grip on her son's hand tightened as they maneuvered through the crowd, desperately trying to reach the nearest ship departing for Naboo. "Hold onto me, sweetheart. No matter what happens, don't let go." She didn't look back to see if he heard, eyes focused on finding a path. Somehow, over the loud roar of panic, she heard a voice call out. A man, a ship, one headed for Naboo. It was their best chance of escape. There was no telling if more assailants were hidden amongst the city, just waiting for the right moment to strike. 

"We're almost there, keep running." It was so close, only a bit farther to safety. Just as Leia stepped onto the ship, she felt a harsh tug on her arm. "Mama!" Fear struck her to the core, turning to see her son trapped behind a wall of people, hand desperately trying to hold on. "Please! Let him through! He's my son!" The woman cried, pulling Ben towards her as hard as she dared to. Her pleas went unheard, as people aboard attempted to remove Leia's grasp on his hand. 

"Mama! Ma-" His voice cut out and, at that moment, she felt their hands tear apart, falling back onto the ship. Her head connected with a step, sending the queen spiraling into unconsciousness. 

 

* * *

_So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And Ben, my sweet boy, I never saw him again._


End file.
